CMV: Toy Soldiers
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Toy Soldiers by Martika. Song: * Toy Soldiers (1988) Sung By: * Martika Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2019 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Emmy: ...7, 8, 9, 10. Ready or not, here I come! * (She Sets Off to Find Max) * Emmy: You'll have to do better than that, Max. * (She Looks Behind the Dollhouse, Then the Closet) * Emmy: Nice try, little brother. * (She Opens the Closet and No One was in There) * Emmy: Hey! Max? * (She Grunts While Looking For Him in the Closet) * Emmy: No fair, Max! I said you have to hide in the playroom! * Max: I am! Your turn to hide, Em. * Emmy: I have an idea. Let's hide in Dragonland. * Max: Yeah! * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Toy Soldiers" by Martika) * (Christmas Scene from The Grinch): Step by step, heart to heart, left, right, left, we all fall down like toy soldiers. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * Duchess: It wasn't my intention to mislead you. It never should have been this way. * Sena: What can I say? * Ariel: It's true, I did extend the invitation. I never knew how long you'd stay. * Emmy: When you hear temptation call, * Usagi Tsukino: It's your heart that takes takes the fall. * (Singing Cast from Phineas and Ferb During "Gitchie Gitchie Goo"): Won't you come out and play with me? * (Singing Cast from Hercules and Xena: The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus During "Across the Sea of Time"): Step by step, heart to heart, left, right, left, * (Singing Cast from The Chipmunk Adventure During "My Mother"): we all fall down like toy soldiers. * (Singing Cast from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey During "Normal Little Girls"): Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win, * (Josie and the Pussycats Opening Credits Scene): But the battle wages on for toy soldiers. * (Christmas Scene from Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas) * Rei Hino: It's getting hard to wake up in the morning. My head is spinning constantly. * Brittany Miller: How can it be? * Olivia Flaversham: How could I be so blind to this addiction? If I don't stop, the next one's gonna be me. * Kodachi Kuno: Only emptiness remains. * Jasmine: It replaces all, all the pain. * The Muses: Won't you come out and play with me? * Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle: Step by step, heart to heart, left, right, left, * Daphne and Velma: we all fall down like toy soldiers. * Penny Proud, Zoey Howzer, Dijonay Jones & LaCienega Boulevardez: Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win, * (Dance Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Fan Mail During "Dreams Can Come True"): But the battle wages on for toy soldiers. * (Frosty and the Kids Marching Down the Street) * (Christmas Scene from The Madagascar Penguins: A Christmas Caper) * (Bob Cratchit and the Family Set the Table) * Honoka Kosaka: Only emptiness remains. * Zoe Drake: It replaces all, all the pain. * Wapiko and Chitose Fujinomiya: Won't you come out and play with me? * Ariel's Sisters: Step by step, heart to heart, left, right, left, * Kim Possible and her Cheerleader Friends: we all fall down like toy soldiers. * Wedding Peach Girls: Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win, * Disney Princesses: But the battle wages on for toy soldiers. * Fairies: Step by step, heart to heart, left, right, left, * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): we all fall down like toy soldiers. * (Dance Scene from the Love Live! School Idol Project Opening Theme Song): Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win, * (Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee Swimming): But the battle wages on for toy soldiers. * (Hugging Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: To the Rescue Part 3) * (Christmas Scene from Pluto's Christmas Tree) * Bugs Bunny: Don't you just love the holidays? (Bites a Candy Cane) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Where'd you get that, Max? * Max: Wheezie loaned it to me. I wonder if it works on regular dogs? * Emmy: I doubt it. * Max: Well, I'm gonna try anyway, just like Wheezie. * (Max Blows the Whistle Outside and No Sound was Heard) * Emmy: Forget it, Max. It's not gonna-- * (Dogs Barking) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (My Way or Snow Way; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Grinch (@2018 Universal) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, Eternal Dreams, & Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Tai Chi Chasers (Opposite Day; @2007 Toei Animation) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Flop Starz; @2007-2015 Disney) * Hercules and Xena: The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus (@1998 Universal) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Josie and the Pussycats (@1970-1971 Hanna Barbera) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Sweet Smell of Success; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Ranma ½ (The Abduction of Akane; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * House of Mouse (Ladies Night; @2001-2003 Disney) * Scooby Doo! Music of the Vampire (@2012 Warner Bros.) * The Proud Family (Don't Leave Home Without It; @2001-2005 Disney) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Fan Mail; @2000-2003 PBS) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * The Madagascar Penguins: A Christmas Caper (@2005 DreamWorks) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (@1983 Disney) * Love Live! School Idol Project (Door of Dreams; @2013-2014 Sunrise) * Dinosaur King (Dance Evolution; @2007 Sunrise) * Goldfish Warning: The Movie (@1992 Toei Animation) * Kim Possible (Attack of the Killer Bebes; @2002-2007 Disney) * Wedding Peach (Stolen Ring Of Love; @1995-1996 OLM) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (@2018 Disney) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Dexter's Laboratory (Better Off Wet; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (To the Rescue Part 3; @1989-1990 Disney) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (@1952 Disney) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (@2006 Warner Bros.) Note: * Feel free to do your own version. Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript